A Love Waiting for Disaster
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Dumbledore has died and the Death Eaters are slowly taking over the world. Unbeknownst to the Wizarding World a disastrous love is blooming under the most strangest circumstance that just might threaten the balance between Good and Evil. Written for Flying Lessons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Flying Lessons on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: The Great Hall**

* * *

Bellatrix burst through the doors of the Great Hall and climbed onto Gryffindor's Table. She cackled uncontrollably, kicking every dish and cup off the table, a childlike happiness surging through her. Dumbledore was dead, they had won. There was nothing protecting Potter now. She couldn't help but laugh as she shattered the Great Hall's windows in glee. Her Dark Lord would soon take over the world, and there wasn't anything anybody could do to prevent that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a spell whizzing past her ear, the magic prickled her skin on the way past. Bellatrix spun and crouched into a duelling position, ready to uncoil and strike at her new prey, but to her surprise she was not met with a barrage of curses. A red-haired man stood calmly, facing her with his wand raised, and a look of determination.

"Another Weasley?" Bellatrix snarled, eyes narrowing. "Why didn't you hit me? You were close enough."

The man frowned, but kept his voice level as he answered her.

"You killed Dumbledore, a friend and mentor. My brother's face has been ravaged by a werewolf, I don't know if he'll ever recover. But don't think for a second, that I would ever stoop to the level of you Death Eater scum by attacking a wizard with their back turned."

Bellatrix laughed uproariously, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Cute. Naive, but cute. What's your name, boy?"

The man seemed taken aback, his alertness dropped slightly for a moment.

"Charlie."

"Well, Charlie…" Bellatrix leapt off the table and stood opposite him, the gap between them no wider than ten metres. "Here I am. What have you got, kid?"

Charlie snapped back to attention, launching a volley of disarmers and stunners at her. Bellatrix smiled wildly, her eyes lighting up as the thrill of the fight took her over. She ducked in and out, snaking between the beams of light, before firing her own stunner straight down the middle, catching Charlie square on the chest.

Charlie dropped to a knee, gasping for breath, struggling to shake off the effects of the spell. Bellatrix crowed, strutting towards him, wand dangling loosely in her hands. "You're raw, no experienced fighter would lower their defences like that."

Charlie tried to respond but the stunner was too strong.

"Hmm? What was that?" Bellatrix mocked, firing off stinging jinxes at the immobile Charlie, burning patches of skin all over his body.

Charlie's eyes flashed, he gritted his teeth and mouthed an inaudible shield charm. One of the minor stinging jinxes bounced back and caught Bellatrix on the hand. It wouldn't change anything in the whole scheme of things, he was still going to die here, it was just a final act of defiance.

Bellatrix howled with rage, " _Crucio!"_

Charlie collapsed to ground, writhing in pain. Bellatrix frowned, where were the delightful screams? The Cruciatus curse should have dispelled the effects of the stunner. Bellatrix reached down and grabbed Charlie's hair, yanking him up. Sure enough, his mouth was firmly closed, veins bulging on his forehead in an effort to not show his pain.

Bellatrix smirked, she had to give him some credit for that. Stronger wizards than him had died crying. Through all the pain, his blazing blue eyes glared at her, unblinking, and Bellatrix found herself breaking eye contact first. This one was different, he wasn't intimidated.

"Do you not know who I am?" Bellatrix hissed, releasing the curse, and pressing her wand right between his eyes.

"You're an old, crazy, bitch." Charlie spat.

Bellatrix lashed out in anger, kicking him in the stomach. Why had that insult bothered her so much? Everything about this boy, Charlie, was infuriating her. He wasn't scared. He wouldn't scream. He didn't attack her from behind. Bellatrix was curious. She wanted to know more.

Bellatrix was on the verge of lowering her wand when she sensed a powerful magical presence approaching. She gritted her teeth, what was she thinking? Her life belonged to the Dark Lord, he was the only curiosity she needed.

" _Avada"-_

"Bellatrix!"

She lifted her head to see Snape standing at the entrance way. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow to show her annoyance at being interrupted.

"There is no time for this, we must go _now!"_ Snape commanded, "The Dark Lord is waiting."

Bellatrix internally breathed a sigh of relief, uncharacteristically complying with Snape's orders without complaint.

"Consider yourself lucky." She sneered at the semi-conscious Charlie.

Bellatrix swept away, following Snape out of the hall, and disappearing from Charlie's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for Flying Lessons on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Hogsmeade (location) and Ridiculous (extra/word)**

* * *

Hogsmeade was vacant of the usual chattering crowds that came on the weekends, which was music to Bellatrix's ears. Only the wind whistled eerily through the alleyways, setting the town in a state of melancholy. Wandering the streets, she remembers her days at Hogwarts vaguely, she couldn't stand the company of others.

There was no real reason why she was here in Hogsmeade, only that she felt the need to get away. Not from her Dark Lord, of course, but from the Malfoy Manor. She was careful to have a glamour on, in case the Aurors happened to be sniffing around. She wasn't in the mood for a dueling match, her usual remedy for boredom. It wouldn't have been quite as fun as her last one, when that strange boy had confronted her. It was odd, because it was hardly a duel for the ages, it was barely a duel at all, yet the whole experience had entertained and intrigued Bellatrix immensely. The fiery young man was constantly on her mind, even more than the Dark Lord, and she couldn't figure out why. He was just another Weasley pest. She really didn't want to see him again, but at the same time she did.

So when Bellatrix rounds a corner and walks straight into him, it takes her a few seconds to figure out what is going on. Of all the impossible, ridiculous, chance encounters. Why couldn't she run into the Potter brat?

Luckily for her, she still has the element of surprise, Charlie doesn't recognize her. His hand had shot to his wand, but the alertness in his eyes died as he looked over the helpless 20-something girl. Bellatrix toyed with the idea of playing with him, but her thirst to be recognized, to be acknowledged by him, won out immediately.

"Charlie." She said in a seductive purr.

Charlie instantly stumbled back, eyes widening. The voice is unmistakable. He doesn't know if he should be disgusted by the way she says his name, or turned on. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as, despite his stance, he made no move to attack her.

"I'm beginning to think that you're one of the dumber Weasleys, not that I'm surprised. I don't think even I could dodge at this range." Bellatrix teased.

Charlie gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here? Another Death Eater attack?"

Bellatrix snorted, "If there was another attack do you really think I would be here alone? I'm the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. I don't dirty my hands with such rubbish."

This caused Charlie to hesitate, but he didn't lower his wand, "And why should I trust a word you say?"

"You can't, and that's the beauty of it all." Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "Since you're here, how about round two?"

But before Bellatrix could even take out her wand, there was a familiar swooshing sound that filled the air. Dark cloaks materialized at either end of the alleyway, enclosing the pair inside.

"Scared to face me alone?" Charlie mocked, trying to keep an air of confidence.

"Hardly." Bellatrix deadpanned, "They aren't with me."

A figure stepped forward from the end closest to them, removing his hood. Jagged scars criss-crossed his features, long straggly hair ran down to his shoulders.

"Dolohov?" Bellatrix asked, bemused. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Dolohov didn't answer her at first, his eyes flickering back and forward between the pair.

"Well, well, well. So the intelligence was good, you have turned your back on the Dark Lord. Sleeping with the enemy, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, fingers caressing her wand. "Maybe I misheard you, Dolohov. I could have sworn you just accused me of betrayal."

"You heard correctly." Dolohov answered simply. "You've been acting different lately, your mind and your body are rarely in the same room. Snape told us that next time you go off on a mysterious trip, we should follow and see what you're up to. And here you are, consorting with the enemy."

"Snape…" Bellatrix muttered. So this was his power play to get her away from the Dark Lord, with her gone, and Lucius' failure at the Ministry, he would be the unquestionable second-in-command. Bellatrix thought over her options furiously. Killing the boy wouldn't do her any good, maybe they could fight out of here together? Unlikely, he was no duelist. Come quietly? The Dark Lord would penetrate her mind and find her innocent, but of course her mind wasn't innocent, she'd been thinking of nothing but the blood traitor since that fateful night, he wouldn't forgive her for that.

"Amazing. No one will believe me when I tell them the famous Bellatrix Lestrange actually was at a loss for words, truly the stuff of legends." Dolohov mocked. "Nott, McNair, take care of the boy, we have to disguise this as a random attack. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased if word got out of infighting."

A flash of panic gripped Bellatrix, she spun and deflected the stunners, about to catch Charlie unawares in the back. It took a few moments to register what she had done, and even then she didn't know why.

Dolohov snorted, and gave the silent command. Volleys of killing curses rained down, turning the alleyway into an explosion of noise and dust. Bellatrix grabbed Charlie by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to the ground, simultaneously firing off curses in every direction she could.

Credit to the boy, Bellatrix thought, his instincts had taken over and he too was shooting off into the dust cloud that surrounded them. Wait a minute, were those spells red?

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix hissed. "Kill! We need to kill to get out of here alive! Do I have to teach you the bloody incantation?"

"I'm not like you" Charlie responded quietly.

Another pang of emotion gripped Bellatrix, both similar and different to the ones she'd felt when she'd first seen him, when he called her old, when she left him lying in the Great Hall, when they bumped into each other today, and when she'd protected him from her former allies. This Charlie boy was a roller-coaster of emotions.

"It doesn't matter if you're like me or not." Bellatrix argued, before sighing. "Fine, if you have a better idea to get out of this mess, then I'm all ears."

Charlie was quiet as he looked at their situation.

"Apparate behind them and kill like you suggested." Charlie said. "I'll be fine by myself."

Bellatrix grudgingly admitted that it was a great idea, and did what she was told. The three idiots were still firing spells at the now lone Weasley, and she took the opportunity to Crucio each Death Eater. One by one, they dropped down and screamed in pain. Bellatrix crackled, before doing it again and again. Did they really expect bringing her down? Bellatrix Lestrange? The most feared woman in the Wizarding World? The one that was trained personally by the Dark Lord. She taken back to another time like this, when the Dark Lord was missing and she was looking for answers...

Reality was distorted with the past and Bellatrix had to stop and blink. She had to remind herself that she wasn't at the Longbottoms', but instead out in the empty streets of Hogsmeade. Bellatrix felt somebody watching her, and she looked up to meet blue eyes. That Weasley boy was here and everything was falling back to place. She looked down at former allies, and anger surged in her. She grabbed Dolohov's hair pulled him towards her.

"Really Dolohov next time you should just mind your business," Bellatrix purred, the madness present in her tone. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

She dropped the now dead Dolohov and turned to face Nott and McNair, who were still undergoing the aftermaths of her Cruciatus Curse, and uttered the words, " _Obliviate."_

It would have been to suspicious for them all to die. She turned to Charlie and growled in frustrated, when she couldn't make herself kill him. Instead she disapparted and left Charlie confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for Flying Lessons on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: (plot) someone bullying a member of your pairing**

 **Beta: Checkmate-13**

* * *

The wedding ceremony was a complete bore to Bellatrix. She would have preferred breaking into Ministry of Magic than sitting around and watching a blood-traitor wedding. Her companions were scattered around, waiting for the signal that was supposed to come in as a Patronus. Rodolphus and Augustus Rookwood stood opposite her and would occasionally glance in her direction, causing her to become annoyed. While no one would think this unusual because her disguise was as a beautiful young lady, there were a few suspicious people that could take notice. Bella's main focus was the ongoing wedding, or more importantly: Charlie Weasley.

His hair was shorter than it was before, and Bella grudgingly had to admit that she had liked it longer. The serious look on his face made her want to laugh, because it seemed that it was permanently etched across his face. Maybe it was the war that did that to him, and Bellatrix couldn't help but think what he must look like when he smiled. She silently scoffed at herself for her thoughts. She was the Dark Lord's faithful servant for a reason, and she was doing a poor job in showing it.

There was cheering as the bride and groom kissed, and Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk at the thought of ruining all this happiness. The music started to play and the people started to partner up and dance. Out the corner of her eye, she watched as Harry Potter and his friends slipped out of the tent. She resisted the urge to go after them and see what they were after. They had to wait for the signal before doing anything.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice was familiar, and Bella cursed inwardly.

There was Charlie with his hand out-stretched and she hesitatingly took it. While he didn't look suspicious, and it wasn't uncommon for people to turn down dances, she found herself not wanting to. She wondered what it would be like if there wasn't a war and they had met under normal circumstances. But it was stupid to even think that way and this was only part of the disguise. Or that's what she kept trying to tell herself.

He led her to the dance floor, and pulled her close so that his lips were near her ear.

"Hello Bellatrix." He murmured.

Panic surged through her as a delicious shiver went down her spine.

"How-"

"I've noticed in our previous confrontations that you have a beauty mark at the corner of your left eye." Charlie said, "I'm quite surprised you didn't think to hide that."

"I-" She stopped short. Bella had always noticed that beauty mark in the forty-four years of her life, because that was the only thing that told her part from Andromeda. Her sister had hers on her right. Of course a person had to be really staring at them to notice. Bella didn't bother giving him the reason because that was none of his business and she just allowed him to waltz around the room.

* * *

 _The room was filled with sunlight that was pouring into the large window. Two girls were holding each other atarm's length spinning around faster and faster. They looked almost identical except one had dark brown hair and the other black. They giggled and laughed, before letting go of each other and falling to the ground._

 _"Again!" The brown-haired girl said._

 _"But I'm dizzy, Andi." The other girl groaned._

 _"Come on, again!"_

 _"Alright, alright." She said,getting up and pulling her sister with her.._

 _"Bella! Bella! Bell-_

* * *

Bellatrix blinked and looked up at Charlie.

"What is it?" She snapped, as she slowly took in her surroundings.

"Y-you zoned out for a minute." Charlie said slowly frowning. "Does that happen often?"

"What's it to you? The real question is why haven't you turned me in yet?" Bellatrix taunted. "Don't tell me you're smitten, Weasel."

The concern that Bella could see in his eyes vanished with a cold hard stare. "What are you doing at my brother's wedding? The Death Eaters are planning something, are they?"

"I'm might be curious about you, Charlie, but I'm still loyal to the Dark Lord and my lips are sealed."

He then surprised her by pulling her even closer to his body, and tilting her head up. She was confused at first at what he was doing, before realizing that he was leaning in for a kiss. Another surge of panic went through her and she shoved him away causing a handful of people to turn their way.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Just looking for a weakness." Charlie said coolly. "I'm not the only one who's smitten."

Bellatrix glared and opened her mouth to say something, when a blue light took over. A smirk graced her face.

"I would love to stay and chat, but this is my signal." She purred.

The moment the announcement was over, the Death Eaters attacked.

* * *

Charlie should have known that Ron and Harry talking about Lord Voldemort would bring trouble, the screams and the smell of fire proved his point. Not to mention that she was here, her crackling laughter could be heard throughout the tent with taunts and curses. It had made his blood run cold, but his heart beat with anticipation. Since the attack on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Charlie had become intrigued by Bellatrix. She was obviously mad and completely devoted to her Dark Lord, so much so that it sickened him. And yet, there was another emotion that he shouldn't be feeling. He couldn't figure out why she hadn't killed him yet, not that he wasn't grateful for the outcome. The two times that they had met ended with her pointing her wand at him, before leaving him alone to think about what happened.

Their last meeting, before this one, left Charlie remembering the look on her face when she was torturing the Death Eaters. She looked so lost and confused at the end, the haunting look she had when she looked into his eyes sparked something inside of him. He shuddered at the memory as he deflected spells and cast his own to protect the party-goers that were screaming and apparating to safety. It was down to him and a handful of the Order to stay and fight the Death Eaters. Pretty soon he'd have to go face-to-face with Bellatrix, and he didn't think he wanted to.

Charlie escaped the burning tent and continued the fight outside. Bellatrix and her allies were fighting against his family and friends. Fred and George had stayed behind with their father,fighting Crabbe, Goyle, and Rabastan Lestrange. Bill was off to the side, seeking revenge by dueling Greyback. Fleur, Ginny, and Molly were nowhere to be seen and Charlie assumed that they had headed to the Tonks' safe house or by the shore. Wherever they were, he was glad that they weren't here and it made him feel a little bit better about the situation. He raced ahead to fight along with his family when he was cut off by two men. He recognized them as Rodolphus Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood. Taking an involuntarily step back, Charlie brace himself for the oncoming curses.

"Isn't this the boy that your wife didn't kill, Rodolphus?" Rookwood asked.

"Would seem so." Rodolphus answered. "I thought that Snape was joking when he said that, Bellatrix isn't one to leave her victims sane, or alive."

"Well, I suppose we can finish the job." Augustus sneered. "Crucio!"

* * *

Bellatrix wouldn't have thought twice about the screams that echoed throughout the Burrow, if it wasn't for the fact that Charlie Weasley was here. Maybe it was that he had almost kissed her, or the fact that she was quickly losing her grip to sanity, but she cared what happened to him. Whatever the reason was, Bellatrix had to find him. Which wasn't hard once she heard the voice of her husband casting the Cruciatus curse over and over again. Sure, it could have been another victim, but Rodolphus would've already killed them. She made her way towards the trio and felt anger boiling within her.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Bellatrix hissed.

They turned to face her.

"We're finishing your job." Augustus said. "It's obvious that you've gone soft since the boy's not dead."

She glared at him and took a menacing step forward, "Excuse me?"

"It's pointless to argue." Rodolphus jumped in, recognizing the typical Bellatrix danger signals. "We're just teaching the boy a lesson."

Suddenly Bellatrix, got an idea, "Let's take him and keep him as a hostage in Malfoy Manor. We'll torture him until he gives us information about Potter. After all he is the older brother of Potter's best friend."

"And if he doesn't, we'll kill him." Augustus asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly, "Of course."


End file.
